Food allergy is an emerging health problem with increasing incidence and severity, particularly in children, and continuing throughout adulthood. Since 1990, the incidence of self-reported peanut allergy has risen significantly representing a mounting financial burden to the healthcare system. With no approved therapeutics available, various forms of immunotherapy have been evaluated but generally do not facilitate long-term protection and can have adverse side effects. BlueWillow will apply its oil-in-water NanoVax nanoemulsion mucosal adjuvant (NE01) to formulate a vaccine against peanut allergy. In this SBIR project, Phase I will consist of formulation activities and the evaluation of efficacy in a mouse model of peanut allergy. In phase II, the project will assess the long-term protection in preclinical animal models and engage in IND-enabling activities.